The present invention concerns an electrical apparatus comprising a plastics material cover or cap and having at least one connecting terminal using a conductor clamping screw whose screwthreaded shank can be screwed into a screwthreaded clamping hole in a fixed connection part and whose head is itself screwthreaded to retain the head in a cylindrical retaining hole in the cap at the end of unscrewing the screw.
1. Field of the Invention
Apparatus comprising connecting terminals of this type is described in patent FR-A-2 667 989. Users of such terminals encounter some difficulty in screwing in or unscrewing the screw when the screwthreads on the head and on the corresponding screwthreaded hole in the cap are in mesh.
2. Discussion of the Background
An object of the invention is to overcome this problem by enabling electrical apparatus to accept the connection of cables or closed tags by means of screw terminals requiring less force to turn the screws.